The present invention relates to projectile capturing devices and targets, and especially for use with target ammunition such as plastic bullets, BB's, pellets and the like.
A wide variety of assemblies have been heretofore used in order to support conventional target faces. A feature common to such conventional target assemblies is a mounting surface or frame on which a target face is attached. Normally, a backstop is either positioned behind the target supporting frame or is used to actually support the target face. This backstop is used to stop the flight of projectiles fired at the target and thereby attempting to prevent ricochets which may result in injury or damage to surrounding persons or objects.
Most conventional bullet traps fall into two classes. One class includes bullet traps that have a backdrop in which the projectile is embedded or through which the projectile passes in order to absorb the projectile's energy. A second class of bullet traps make use of a backstop or rear barrier that deflects or otherwise traps the projectile in a confined area after the projectile has passed through the target face. Bullet traps of both such classes are adequate when used with projectiles that are to be fired a single time and are not intended to be reusable. However, common problems are experienced with both of these types of bullet traps when the trap is used with reusable projectiles. In traps having a backdrop in which the projectile is embedded, recovery of the projectile is extremely difficult. If the backdrop is made from a rigid material, the projectile must be pried out of the material. Not only does removing the projectile consume time, but quite often the projectile is deformed. If loose cushioning material is used to stop the projectile, not only is the backstop bulky but this cushioning material must be searched through in order to recover the projectile, which is also a time consuming procedure. In bullet traps that either deflect or trap the projectile, when the projectile strikes the trap the projectile is often damaged. Reusable projectiles, such as plastic or the like, when damaged do not provide the proper aerodynamic properties necessary for true flight.
A second common problem is experienced with most conventional bullet traps. Normally an individual target face is secured to the mounting frame before each use. After the target face has been used, the target face is removed and replaced with a new target face. This requires that a stack of target faces be stored and separately carried by the user, in addition to each requiring individual mounting on the frame.
Heretofore, most such target faces have been made from either paper or cardboard material, or in the case of some target faces used for archery foam or burlap material. When shotting low velocity, blunt nose projectiles, the problem experienced with such target faces is that as the projectile passes through the target face, the projectile tears the target face rather than leaving a well defined hole. Due to the ragged puncture or tear left by the projectile, it is difficult from a distance to ascertain the exact location that the projectile struck the target face.